Why Is The Sky Blue?
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Cody tries to find an interesting way to brighten up a boring afternoon with his boyfriend.


**Why Is The Sky Blue?**

The sun was shining, beating rays of golden kisses upon the whole of Playa Del Losers. The pool was occupied by tanning teens that didn't seem to give a damn about the harmful damage it was causing. The hotel itself was mostly unoccupied. A few staff members, the host who was still asleep, some escaping their girlfriends in the game room and Cody and Noah.

The duo was upstairs in Noah's room, not bothering to go take a wonder down to where the rest of their peers were. The bookworm was in character, rereading How To Kill A Mockingjay for the hundredth time since arriving at the hotel. Cody was standing by the window, watching out to the sea water as it lapped around the island.

The skinny brunette was bored out of his mind, wanting to do something that didn't end in a long silence between the two of them. He wanted to go down by the pool, but he didn't want to leave Noah. His boyfriend was being stubborn and refusing to associate himself with anyone else there at the hotel.

The distance in Cody's eyes wasn't noticeable to Noah, but he was longing to do something to stop his endless turmoil of boredom. He needed Noah to buck up his act. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He needed to find something that didn't bore him to death...But what?

"Noah..." Cody whispered, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Noah." He called to his boyfriend, his eyes not leaving the window. "You're a genius."

"Thank you for the regard." The Indian boy replied, not looking up from the words that had him tied to the page.

"Yeah..." Cody mumbled, paying as much attention to his boyfriend as he was to him. "So, why is the sea blue?" Noah opened his mouth to reply, but stopped dead in his tracks. Cody wanted to know why the sea was blue? He was not a boy of science nor did he ever want to listen to Noah's explanations of things.

"It reflects the sky." He replied, slowly and carefully. Cody didn't reply to him at first, his bright blue eyes were still watching the view. They had once been set on the sea, but were now questioning the sky.

Noah had long forgotten his book as he stared inquisitively towards his boyfriend. Cody was ignoring him, simply staring out the window and into the empty space that was dotted with clouds.

Just as the tanned teen started to speak, Cody spoke again,

"Why is the sky blue?" This time, he did turn to face his boyfriend who was perched on the end of his bed. Noah was taken aback, not knowing what to say. The information had left his brain at the shock of his boyfriend even asking such a question. Cody wasn't someone who had a thirst for knowledge like Noah did, so he was finding it a bit strange that he would ever ask something like that.

"Well...I-I-I guess it's to do with..." Noah stumbled over his words, clearing his throat as he thought about it logically. "A clear cloudless day-time sky is blue because molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun more than they scatter red light." Cody nodded his head, urging Noah to go on as he crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed, "When we look towards the sun at sunset, we see red and orange colours because the blue light has-" Pale hands grabbed at Noah's cheek, making him stop abruptly.

"Shut up and kiss me." Cody silently spoke, pushing his face forward and forcing their lips together. Of course he didn't care about the sea or the sky; he just loved spending time with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN: So...That was the worst ending in the history of endings...

haha! BUT MY FIRST NOCO FIC, YES!

I think it went pretty well...LOL!

It's a shame that it took me 136 stories to get here...ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SIX STORIES? :O :O :O :O :O I know, I know...Wow...That's a hell of a lot...

AND I MAY BE POSTING ANOTHER ONE LATER! YAY! hahahaha!

And you can thank Maddi for How To Kill A Mockingbird being the ONLY book that I could think of….SERIOUSLY? ;)

And Noah's explanation comes from a site called ...haha! Did ya'll honestly think that I came up with such an explanation myself? ;) LOL!

And I may be writing a DuncanxGeoff one soon, too ;) So, if ya like the pairing, PLEASE COME READ WHEN I PUBLISH! hehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
